Known By Heart
by PKWolf014
Summary: "I close my eyes tightly a few tears slipping through and turn looking down at the ground. So this is how it is has become my fate. To die at the hands of the man I love." NOT A DEATHFIC! A long one shot (Finished version of my story 'Known By Heart')


**A/N: This is just a finished version of my story 'Known By heaet' that I discontinued. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Known By Heart

It is hungry again.

With a tired raise of its long head, the lengthy black dragon lifts it's head hissing softly. It's deep red eyes open wide the pupil-less eyes staring into the deep blackness of the night. The dragon rises to it's feet, shaking a set of wings back and forth before opening a second pair and moving towards its cave, leaping into the air.

The wings make a heavy thunk as they beat against the wind, the eyes narrowing as it searches for the nearest island. Hungry, oh so hungry. The wings beat once again before it glides towards a small island, known as Dragon's Edge.

It lands in front of a house, staring at the houses huffing angrily, nearly everyone was asleep, and it needs it's prey to be awake. With a soft hiss, it moves through the streets, feet making no noise the soft hardly noticeable wing louder than it.

It tenses and leaps to the side as a soft laugh rings through the air, "Yeah, I'll be right back." The person calls before he moves forward from the house shutting the door softly behind him. With a soft smile then a heavy sigh the skinny twig like Viking moves forward through the Edge missing the pair of blood red eyes following after him.

Not it's first choice, but if nothing will jump out towards him soon, the dragon will starve. It moves forward stalking the man across the Edge until he and it are a good distance from the other still the other Vikings. The Viking sighs and rubs his eyes before he moves towards the clubhouse.

Now or never.

With a leap that a Night Fury would be impressed with, the dragon leaps forward and tackles Hiccup to the ground. The Haddock lets out a startled cry as he's shoved to the ground and firmly pressed into the dirt as the dragon wraps it's thick claws around his shoulders. Hiccup looks back at the dragon his eyes widening before the red eyes narrow the long fangs hanging from it's mouth moving down and snapping down on his neck.

Hiccup lets out a ear splitting silent scream his entire body twitching widely and shaking like theres no tomorrow, which, it feels to the Haddock there will be none. The dragon sinks his fangs deeper into his neck and Hiccup's hand shoots up half heartedly like it's disconnected from his body.

"Tooth..less!" He calls weakly.

His body goes limp his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The dragon digs it's fangs into his neck for several long pain filled seconds before retracting it's them and pulling back licking his lips staring at the Viking.

Yes.

He was satisfying.

The dragon, now content with himself and the feast, leaps into the air the second pair of wings flapping madly as the other glide. The dragon disappears as quickly as he had appeared into the pitch blackness of the night.

000o000

(Astrid POV)

I had slept, restlessly. I'd tossed and turned and then tossed and turned some more. In total I think I got less than two hours of sleep.

With a grumpy groan of annoyance and lack of sleep I sit up and rub my eyes trying to clear the sleep from them and brush my bangs from my eyes. With a heavy sigh, I grab the edge of my blanket and toss it off myself giving a quick glance towards the window. Stormfly is absent, generally she'll wake up at about the same time as me and then we'll go for a quick lap around the Edge before joining the other riders at breakfast.

She must have found something that peaked her interest. She'll be back to pester me about the flight later.

I grab my boots and shove them on pulling my hair back in a ponytail, not feeling like a braid today. I get to my feet and stretch my shoulders and back before pulling down the long sleeves of my shirt. Recently Dragon's Edge has been trying to mimic Berk's temperature which isn't really appreciated by any of us.

I shove open the door to my hut and the blast of cold air that smacks into me makes me wish I'd left my hair down or that I had a hood. But, I'm stubborn and it's not like I'll die from being slightly cold.

I rub my upper arms and move forward, I should go find Stormfly and make sure she didn't get herself into trouble. LIke the one time Tuffnut was chasing her around Dragon's Edge with Macy because she was bugging Chicken. Hiccup and I had a good laugh over that.

I smile softly and move forward. I'll find Stormfly, go for a quick lap around the Edge then head for the Clubhouse, the other riders should be getting up soon. Maybe me and Heather can continue baking lessons. Not like I'm a terrible cook...I'm just a terrible cook.

Alright, Astrid focus.

I blink several times to clear my vision and move forward through Dragon's Edge looking for my dragon. After passing the stables, dozens of other places on Dragon's Edge and still having no luck whatsoever on finding her, I walk towards the Clubhouse.

Where would she be? Dragon's Edge isn't exactly tiny, but Stormfly isn't ever this hard to track.

Something catches my eye laying next to the Clubhouse and I stop mid step watching it for a second. It's a body spread across the ground.

My eyes narrow slightly before I roll them moving forward, "Hiccup." I call moving forward. He probably passed out grabbing something on his way back from the Clubhouse. Being honest, it wouldn't be the first time I saw it. It nearly gave me a heart attack on Berk when I found him like this near the forge.

I'll give him a punch on the arm then we'll laugh and he can go back to Toothless who is probably looking for him right now.

"Come on seriously, Toothless is going to come and jump on you." I say moving forward.

No response.

He doesn't even shift slightly at my call.

Okay…He must be really out.

I move forward ready to kick him on the shoulder but freeze when I see blood leaking from his neck. I leap forward and lean over him shaking his shoulder. He's incredibly pale and his lips are tinted blue. I press a hand on the other side of his neck almost drawing back at the feeling of ice.

Come on, come on…

Thump, thump, thump.

It's there.

I breathe a small sigh of relief before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth several times, "Hiccup? Hiccup?" I ask shaking him harder. No response. "You're scaring me."

Hiccup's head shifts slightly and I help him sit up as his eyes blinking open several times. They're slightly foggy and unfocused, distant. They scan around himself as if he doesn't recognize Dragon's Edge. When his emerald green eyes rest on me, he leaps backwards scrambling away from me and my supportive arm on his back as if I have the Archipelago's worst plague.

Ouch.

His eyes are wild and panicky, "What is it?" I ask with a soft shake of my head. He crawls back from me until his back hits the side of the Clubhouse. What's going on? Is he dreaming!?

I move forward slowly as if he's a wild dragon that needs to be trained, "Talk to me." I plead.

"S-stop." Hiccup commands his voice shaky and weak as he lifts up a hand to stop me from moving forward.

I halt.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" I ask my tone nothing short of begging. Why won't he tell me? He tells me everything!

Hiccup, in response, backs up against the wall more.  
I don't understand! My eyebrows knit together in confusion and I watch as Hiccup's hand slowly raises to the left side of his neck where the dried blood is. He covers the wound his shoulders racking as he shivers.

Was he out here all night?

I probably shouldn't be as surprised as I am.

"Hiccup." I say softly letting my voice drop any hard edges that remain. "It's okay." I shoothe.

He shakes his head slightly. "S-stop." He repeats.

I freeze again a few feet away from him crouched. We could get a lot further with this if he would just explain what happened!

"Hiccup. You need to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I say making sure my voice is commanding. His eyes are large and wide as he stares at me but slowly he lowers his hand.

Seeing it as an invitation, I move forward and gently pull his hand back from his neck. He flinches at my touch and I bite my lip to bury the slight hurt racing through me. What did I do? I can't remember anything recently I did to make him act this way.

It's like he doesn't know who I am.

I freeze at that thought and drop his hand in shock before moving in front of his wild gaze, "Hiccup, what's my name?" I ask softly my fingers crossing. Please say Astrid, please say Astrid…annoying Hofferson girl, milady anything!

He shakes his head back and forth a few times his auburn locks falling in front of his eyes, "I don't know." He whispers.

My heart sinks.

"You really don't know who I am?" I ask softly. He shakes his head hesitantly as if doing that will cause me to smack him or something. I couldn't. What happened? I drum my fingers over the ground for a second before clenching my jaw and looking up, "Where are we?" I ask and he again shakes his head pulling his knees in towards his chest.

"I don't know." He repeats.

I frown and bite my inner lip. He must have whacked his head against something. That doesn't explain his neck but it would explain the sudden case of amnesia. Meaning, when the other riders land with their dragons in a few minutes, he's probably going to panic.

I can't take him back to his hut, Toothless would probably cause him to have a heart attack. If he can't remember anything the best place to go would probably be my hut. The only place void of dragons and people. "I'm Astrid Hofferson." I say softly the words making me want to grab them from the air and strangle them. He should know who I am.

"You're shivering." I note even though I'd noticed a while ago. Hiccup's jaw clenches as he tries to stop his chattering teeth, his arms wrapping around himself in a hug. Well, memories or no memories, he is still defiant and stubborn.

I just hope it isn't permanent.

"Come with me, I have something that can help." I say and Hiccup looks up at me, clearly mentally debating if he can trust me. I stand and offer a hand to him. His eyes hold an internal battle before he sighs and takes my offered hand.

I pull him to his feet and let his hand go moving forward. Hiccup stays by my side his peg leg making a soft squeak as we move forward in silence. I don't like it, unless thinking or mad, Hiccup is normally a chatterbox, rambling or not.

After a few minutes of walking across the Edge I can start to hear the other riders Snotlout yelling at Hookfang and the twins cackling madly probably blowing something up again. Hiccup's shoulders are tense as he listens to the noises and I bite my lip before shoving open the door to my hut waving a hand for Hiccup to enter.

He does so giving me a look I can't disfer before it's gone replaced by I'm sure the best poker face he can muster. His neck is still bleeding and as much as I want to do something about it, I'm sure it wouldn't help him very much to have me freaking out over something clearly not bothering him very much.

"Hiccup." I say and he jerks his head up at my voice.

I hand him a blanket and he takes it wrapping it around his shoulders tightly. I turn away from him, not entirely sure how to act. I need to tell the other riders before presenting Hiccup, now that I'm sure he doesn't know who we are.

As if on cue, the door breaks open and Heather pokes her head in, "Hey Astrid, breakfast is ready!" She calls and I freeze looking at hiccup who's staring at Heather as if she's growing a foot from her forehead.

"Heather." I call as she turns away from the doorway.

She stops and looks back at me raven hair looking darker in the thick overcast. "Something's come up..." I trail off before waving her forward retreating towards Hiccup as he backs up slightly.

Heather's eyes narrow, "What is it?" She asks.

"Well, I just.." I start my words blurring. Heather sucks in a breath.

"Hiccup! What happened to your neck!?" She exclaims and moves forward to look at it. I leap in front of her stopping her from touching Hiccup and she stops staring at me in shock, surprise and slight anger.

"Stop. Stop." I command and grab her arm lowering it before biting my lower lip the words somehow making it true, "Hiccup doesn't know who any of us are."

(Hiccup POV)

"What?" The black haired girl demands staring at Astrid with utter disbelief. "No, you're joking." She says and then turns to me, "Hiccup please tell me she's joking."

Right, and when I dig up my nonexistent memories, I'll let you know.

No matter how hard I prod and dig into my memories, I literally cannot dig up anything beyond a few threads. Mostly just of some black creature and a bearded red haired man, Astrid's hair is also there the only reason I'm not booking it. Some part of me does know who she is but for now, she's just a stranger. I want to pound my head on a wall or something until I can dig up some sort of actual memory!

"Uh..I-I…" I stutter to the girls question.

Astrid shakes her head, "No I'm not. I'm serious, he doesn't know who any of us are." She says and the girl's jaw falls slightly her eyebrows moving up in surprise as she backs up slightly.

"...Hiccup?" She asks softly looking up at me after a moment of silence. I give a small wave pursing my lips into a thin line.

"Hi." I offer weakly. I fold my arms across my chest tossing my head slightly so my bangs fall in front of my eyes. I stare at the ground the blanket slipping from my shoulders but I don't care enough to do anything about it.

"Oh Thor. What do we do?" The black haired girl asks Astrid seeming to completely forget, I am standing in the same room.

I run my fingers over my upper arm trying to calm my jumping nerves. I can't even remember tripping bad enough to get this, of course, I can't remember anything before twenty minutes ago when Astrid shook me awake.

My hand shifts towards my neck rubbing over the deep puncture wounds. They sting and at pressure I clench my tongue tightly between my teeth to keep back a hiss of pain. "I'm not sure." Astrid answers to the other girls earlier question, "We need to find out why it happened and explain it to the other riders."

Others?

 _Riders?_

What on Thor's name are they _riding_? Horses?

"Oh this cannot be happening." The girl murmurs rubbing her forehead before looking up at me, emerald eyes scanning me for a moment before she offers her hand to shake, "I'm Heather." She explains. The name sends a faint blurry memory through my head but all I can make out is smoke rising off of boats.

I don't take Heather's hand lost in thought and she pats my shoulder awkwardly, "Let's go." She commands and turns heading out of the hut. Astrid starts to follow but I don't and noticing, she turns looking back at me.

"You need to come with us." She says and I tighten my lips before sighing slightly and start to walk after her. She gives me a tight smile but I can tell it's forced, it's rather easy to spot. Who ever she is, apparently she and I were close.

I don't say anything as we walk back towards the building me and Astrid had retreated from a few minutes beforehand. My limbs still feel frozen with a side of ice through my veins. After several moments of silence, Heather looks back at us.

"The dragons…" She trails off giving me a half look.

Astrid nods folding her arms across her chest and I feel their gazes rest on me for a moment. My brain clicks with what Heather said. Dragons, as in actual dragons!? Are they crazy wandering around as if nothing's wrong?

"Dragons?" I repeat, "They're dragons here?"

"Hiccup, how much do you remember?" Heather asks. Um...zip, zero, nothing. Well nothing that makes sense anyway. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment trying to dig up any lost memories to give me a sense of ground to stand on but nothing jumps out leaving me with the empty memories again.

I shake my head and open my eyes staring at Heather and Astrid's hopeful faces guilt rushing through me slightly at my answer. Maybe I should just lie-that wouldn't help anything. "Nothing."

"Great." Heather deadpans dryly, "What do you know about dragons?" She prods despite the small shake of 'no' Astrid gives. Um, well they're winged reptiles and-just answer the question.

"They're big fire breathing reptiles that try to kill you?" I offer my tone making it seem as if I'm not sure. I'm not. The answer seems….wrong somehow like it's not fitting them. I shake my head, "But...don't?" The last word comes out as a question and I see Astrid's mouth twitch to answer but then realize it's a question sounding statement.

"Does the name, "Toothless" ring any bells?" Astrid asks and I turn my head to look at her chewing on my inner lip.

"That's a name?" I blurt, "I thought it was a state of your mouth." As soon as snarky response leaves my mouth, the black blurs connect and I can merge it into some sort of winged creature.

"Oh boy." Astrid mumbles. "Well, a few years ago, you made peace between dragons and Vikings resulting in the loss of your leg." She says and I look down at my prosthetic nodding softly. Alright...dragons are...

"Yeah, I remember that." I say breaking my thoughts, "But I don't." I look up at the sky in annoyance releasing an angry breath before rubbing my temples. Some sort of progress would be nice! A glimpse of one, I would be fine with a glimpse.

We turn a corner to the house-place thing I woke up next to and Astrid rests a hand on my shoulder causing me to twitch in surprise. "Shortened sob story, dragons are our friends and you shouldn't freak out." She explains quickly. Well, I didn't really plan on freaking out but I'll make sure to note that.

"Okay." I agree.

Astrid pulls her hand back and gives a tight smile before Heather breaks into the building looking a little more forced than what I imagine is normal. There's four other people sitting at a table, two are sitting side by side, blonds and shoving at each others shoulders bickering, another also blond is shuffling through cards muttering things no one can understand giggling occasionally and the final, deep brown haired and buff is leaning back on his chair. He sits up when we enter.

"Finally!" He exclaims his tone ringing with annoyance, "You guys were taking forever." He groans.

The two blonds, twins I think twist around and give identical smirks, "Just so you're aware, we did not blow up the supply of Monstrous Nightmare gel all over the boar pit." The female announces and the other one nods.

"Yes. That is true." He agrees. Why would I care if you blew up a boar pit or not? The two study me for several moments. "Hey H., you look terrible." I stop in the doorway and give Astrid a pleading look. Do I really have to face this now? I just want to curl up in a warm blanket until my memories rejoin my head.

Astrid's sad distant gaze changes and she grabs my shoulder dragging me forward. "Oh Thor!" The card muttering one exclaims looking up from his cards his eyes wide, "Hiccup what happened to your neck."

My hand flies to the wound covering it instinctively as all the other riders twist around looking at me. They all start to rise to their feet to come over and I feel myself still. "Nobody move! Sit down!" Astrid commands and they all fall against their seats, Heather hesitantly taking hers. All five pairs of eyes lock onto Astrid. She releases a breath.

She seems to be having a hard time at doing this. Is she not in charge ninety percent of the time?

"Hiccup….Hiccup…" Astrid trails off slightly her hands coming to a rigid stop at her sides fingers curling into tight fists."Lost his memories."

The others are quiet, blink once before three of the five burst out laughing. Astrid glares at them harshly and I feel the gaze of the blond card shuffling one, Heather looking down at the table as if it contains the world's greatest secrets.

"It isn't funny." Astrid says as I cower back. Clearly they don't care very much, I'll just go find a boat and sail to the nearest island.

"Wait." The male twin says breaking the laughs and stares at me in disbelief, "You're serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious." Astrid says angrily and the three share a look for a moment.

"Oh." The other twin says and drums her fingers across the tabletop. Astrid turns to me tossing her bangs from her eyes.

"This is normal." She assures. She lifts up her hand and I bite my inner lip as she points at the various people, "Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." I nod slightly. I should know these people. I can feel that I should but I don't.

"Okay…" I say my voice quiet. Astrid sends me another pitying look, one I'm growing tired of. The other riders move forward again, slowly as if moving too fast will cause me to shatter. A coo makes us all freeze and I twist around looking back at the doorway as Astrid sucks in a breath.

A dragon sits there staring at all of us in confusion, green eyes wide but locked onto me. Instead of the pulsing fear I should be feeling, any sane person should, I just receive a sense of relief at seeing it. It takes me a moment to place the dragon to the name, "..Toothless?" I ask my eyes narrowing slightly.

The dragon moves forward happily and with a few quick large strides he shoves into my chest purring happily. I laugh softly and rub the top of his head the blurry figures of memories with him making sense. I turn back to the others and see Astrid's jaw ajar slightly.

"You remember him?" She asks.

"Not really." I answer and rest a hand on Toothless's scales, "You mentioned him earlier so I assumed…" I trail off as Toothless sniffs me for several long moments his gaze moving up towards me neck. Why is everyone so obsessed with that stupid cut!

"Well, now that that's over," Snotlout says and moves forward swinging a hand around my shoulders. I tense and Snotlout looks at me with a half smirk, "I don't mean to be "that guy" but Astrid and I, were kind of a thing." Snotlout says pointing to her and him. Oh. Wait- How is that relevant to anything going on!?

"Snotlout!" Astrid exclaims in frustration.

000o000

A few hours later in the Clubhouse as I've learned it's name to be, Toothless sits at my feet curled up but he's not sleeping. I'm sitting on a chair cross legged next to the table playing with the fraying fabric of my red shirt. I sort of freaked out about the other dragons and they banished me into this small space for the current moment. In my defense, Hookfang (I think it's Hookfang) tried to burn me to a crisp.

The twins and Snotlout were put in charge of keeping the dragons busy, honestly I think it's so they'll stop feeding me with lies. I'm not sure if ninety percent of what they said is true but at the same time, it seems completely realistic.

Except the 'Tuffnut once swallowed a flaming sword with ease'. That one-that one's a little harder to get my head around.

I really don't think anyone explained what happened to Toothless, but he's been stalking me all day, which from what I understand is worse than normal. According to Astrid. All in all, it's been six hours and I am tired of digging around my head for the nonexistent memories.

Astrid's axe makes another shing as she runs the rock against it. Her eyes are narrowed angrily as she aggressively sharpens the axe. Heather is sitting next to her, pouring through several books Fishlegs gave her a few hours ago.

A thump makes me jump and I twist around on the chair as Toothless lifts his head growling slightly. "Well, I think I found a match." Fishlegs says finally and I release a silent breath of relief, I'm not sure what I was expecting but that wasn't it.

I mentally groan as Fishlegs moves forward book under one arm. I move my hand over the puncture wounds they're incredibly deep, swelling and painful if someone breathes on it. Naturally, Fishlegs took it upon himself to poke and prod it for several minutes every half hour or so.

"What is it?" Heather asks getting to her feet Astrid doing the same. Fishlegs drums his fingers across the top of the leather bound book.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." Fishlegs says and I sigh. Not much more can happen to make this day worse.

"How about the bad." I suggest and Fishlegs's head tilts back and forth for a second.

"Alright, well what attacked you was a dragon, not a wild animal. It's called the Recollection Purloin." Fishlegs says and Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"So? How is that bad news?" She asks and Fishlegs eyes widen slightly his fingers curling around the book.

"Well.." He trails off.

I whack my forehead, "I doubt anything you have to say will make this day any worse." I assure.

"Well, this dragon is part of the Mystery Class, there's not much on it in the Book of Dragons, or Bork's papers but when I was going through my Dragon Eye notes I found this." Fishlegs says his hand slightly shaky and hands Astrid a piece of paper. She takes it holding it up to the candle light.

"'The Recollection Purloin is a dragon living in sea caves and dark tide pools feeding and surviving off the source of human memories.'" My eyes widen at the words and Astrid scans the text ahead her eyes becoming wide before she reads aloud, "'Once the dragon has claimed it's prey, it will insert fictitious memories it will eat again, surviving off the source until death, they break free or they go insane.'"

"Whoa, awesome." Tuffnut declares he his sister and Snotlout entering the Clubhouse.

No.

Not awesome.

"Do you not understand what that means?" Astrid demands shaking the paper angrily despite her pale features.

Tuffnut lifts up a hand, "No, no I don't." he says with a small shake of his head.

"It means," Astrid says and looks back at me, "that dragon will be back and when it is, it's going to feed off of Hiccup again."

000o000

(Astrid POV)

Hours later, I walk side by side with Hiccup towards his hut, Stormfly and Toothless not five feet behind us. Hiccup is still quiet but his face is twisted in slight pain. "Are you okay?" I ask looking at him trying to bury the panic racing through me. I know that the Recollection Purloin has to get you in the neck for it still your memories but what if the puncture wounds are hurting him?

"I'm fine. Just tired." Hiccup says and I raise an eyebrow. "Fine, my head feels like it's spitting open." He admits after a moment with a small smile than a wince. "I'll be fine." He assures, "I should just lay down."

I nod and there's a silence between us as we walk towards his hut. "You're sure you'll be okay?" I ask for probably the twentieth time in the last twenty minutes after breaking the silence between us. Hiccup looks back at at me small irritation on his face.

"Yes." He answers and I bite my lip slightly. I don't want to be annoying but at the same time...he'll be fine. Toothless will probably sit on him tonight anyway. I force myself to give a tight smile then turn. Hopefully it is just a headache. I never know with Hiccup his arm could be falling off and he'd still deny any pain.

"Goodnight." I call not looking back at him. When I exit his hut I hear his quiet reply, "'Night."

I give a tired sigh before heading towards my hut rubbing my upper arms for several moments. A squawk and a thump sounds behind me and I turn a small smile gracing my lips, "Hi, girl." I greet. Stormfly moves up behind me and nuzzles my back happily.

I pat her on the nose before moving towards my hut again fully ready to fall onto my bed and sleep for the next twenty years. Maybe more.

I shove open the door and step into the room turning to give Stormfly a quick hug, "Goodnight, I see you in the morning, Stormfly." The Deadly Nadder nods before leaping into the air heading towards the stable. I step into the hut and stumble towards my bed not bothering to even take off my shoes collapsing on the wooden frame asleep before I hit it.

000o000

A deep echoing sonic boom rips me from my uneasy sleep and I jerk into a sitting position my eyes snapping open. My brain clicks the sound to it's source in a moment.

Plasma blast.

Hiccup.

Leaping to my feet and grabbing my axe as an almost afterthought I race from my hut throwing open the door the blast of snow and cold air that smacks into me doesn't even register in my panic.

What happened?

Is it the Recollection Purloin? That must be it.

Why else would Toothless call for help?

I reach Hiccup's hut in less than five minutes Stormfly landing behind me probably having picked up on my panic. Releasing a breath I step into the doorway the door blasted off it's hinges keeping a firm hold on my axe.

"Hiccup?" I ask softly into the hut. "Toothless are you guys okay?" I ask after a moment of silence. I rush up the stairs expecting the dragon to be feasting on Hiccup's neck again but all I see is Hiccup laying in what appears to be a trance his eyes open but unseeing. Toothless is shoving against his hand but receiving no response.

His ears perk up as I step into the room and he gives a growl of panic looking down at Hiccup hopelessly. "Hiccup." I breathe before moving towards the Haddock setting my axe on the ground next to the bed.

I press a hand against his forehead jerking back at how cold he feels. I don't understand when people have fevers the forehead is hot right? Not so cold lethal winter on Berk would be jealous. I put a hand on his hand and it feels just as cold as the rest of him.

"Hiccup?" I ask again and shake his shoulders back and forth.

He gives a small groan and Toothless and I share a hopeful look. "Come on, talk to me." I plead quietly. He blinks several times and stares at me his eyes wide with horror for long moments before he leaps away from me and Toothless letting out a strangled scream.

Panic pulses through me and I lift up my hands trying to get him to calm. "Hiccup breathe, you're okay, it's okay."

"No! Get away from me!" He yells scrambling off the bed.

"Hiccup….Hiccup stop." I command as he backs away from me and Toothless. "We aren't going to hurt you." I assure giving a half look at Toothless. He looks just as confused as I feel.

"No, I'm only going to hurt you." He whispers backing up again towards the stairs.

"Hiccup?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut ask in sync both of them bursting into the hut. Hiccup whirls around looking back at them the panic in his eyes increasing.

"You have to get away from me!" He exclaims his tone pleading. Nothing is happening to us! He needs to stop and think for a moment.

"Whoa, I saw Toothless's plasma blast.." Fishlegs starts his sentence dying as he and Snotlout burst into the hut.

"Hiccup." I say slowly and move towards him keeping my arms up trying to let myself relax and show no fear. Toothless gives a small growl of confirmation.

"No, you don't understand you have to leave." Hiccup whispers his eyes wide with terror.

"Uh, H. I hate to break you but we aren't going anywhere." Tuffnut says firmly slowly moving up the stairs towards him.

Hiccup is so pale he looks on the verge of passing out, "it's coming, I can't let it get any of you." He whispers voice so quiet I nearly miss it.

 _What_ is coming?

Oh Thor.

This must be one of the fake memories that the Recollection Purloin adds to it's victims heads before sucking it out again. I didn't think it would be so soon. "What is coming?" Fishlegs asks with a hint of fear.

"I can't...let..it get you." Hiccup repeats his voice more firm.

"Hiccup listen to me, whatever's going on isn't real." I promise trying to move towards him. It's not a real memory, it's not real, he needs to calm down.

"No." Hiccup breathes and backs up towards Toothless his hands shaking.

"Hiccup, breathe." I command lifting up my hands trying to get him to breathe. His eyes widen even further looking as if someone startles him again they'll pop from his face. With a quick movement he leaps onto Toothless's back and urges him to go.

"Go, go, go!" He shouts and Toothless stares at us in shock for a moment before with the trust the two share, he leaps into the air bursting from the skylight towards the air.

"Hiccup!" I shout and race towards the window outstretching my hand but the two are a quickly becoming a dot.

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

"That,"I gasp and sit up clutching various aching parts of my body giving a half glance towards Toothless. "Was a crash."

Toothless shakes his head back and forth and looks up at me his face everything but pleased. I toss my head back and forth to clear my dancing vision and stagger to my feet before immediately crumbling.

I hit Toothless's neck and pat him in thanks as I slide down towards the ground clutching my left leg. I grumble something under my breath I don't understand before rolling up the pant leg above my prosthetic. The straps wound around what's left of my calf are fine but there's a thick bleeding gash across my knee.

Toothless pokes his head over my leg as I wipe the blood away as best I can and pull the fabric over it. I give the Night Fury a tight smile, "It's not that bad." I assure and he gives me an irritated expression. "No, I'm serious. It's fine." I assure and look up at him again. He doesn't meet my gaze, instead his ears are perked a snarl building up in his throat.

Well, great.

I was about to suggest if we see if the island we have crashed into is populated but that answers my question. Volumosly.

"What is it?" I ask quietly getting to my feet wincing slightly as pressure is put on my foot. Toothless's gaze flickers to me for a second before returning to the forest. We should leave, the Recollection Purloin will be here soon to feast on my brain again and if these people are here, it may pick another victim.

Several people break through the trees weapons pointed at me and my dragon. They're all wearing an obnoxious mixture between bright orange and dark red and carry long swords or crossbows. "Don't move." One commands, apparently the leader.

Toothless growls thoughts most likely along the lines of breaking that command.

I lift up a hand to stop him and slowly raise my hands, "Now, now," A new voice announces and a man weaves through the crowd wearing dark blue and carries himself in importance. "There's no need to attack him just yet."

"Who are you?" I demand limping back to Toothless the two of us tense and uneasy.

"I am Tjor, chief of Activate. Might I ask the same question?" Tjor answers voice calm the tone reminding me oddly of someone I can't place but now I do not like. Toothless and I share a look and he gives a small shake of his head.

"Activate?" I repeat. "Right, we've been trying to get to this island for…" I pause for a second my hands fidgeting, "A message. I have a message to give Tjor." I say and said man looks at me placing his hands on his hips for a moment.

"I see. Lower your weapons." Tjor commands and the people around me slowly lower the weapons still looking just as mistrusting as before.

I bite my tongue really wishing I actually had something to say. "Uh..it..there.." I trail off for a moment before the memory of the Recollection Purloin's fangs sinking into my neck runs through my head. "T-there's a extremely deadly dragon headed this way and you have little time before it attacks and wipes out your island." I say in one breath.

Tjor's eyebrows shoot up and he stares at me for a moment, "A Night Fury, perhaps?" He asks and Toothless's eyes narrow even further at that.

"N-no. A Recollection Purloin." I say glad for once that the stupid dragon is stalking me across the Archipelago. Tjor and a man share a look for a moment.

"A..what?" Tjor asks and I bite my inner lip for a moment. Half of me just wants to leap onto Toothless and see how far we can make it before were caught again the other half is full aware that if we tried, more than half of these men have crossbows.

"The Recollection Purloin is a deadly dragon that steals-" I start to say but Tjor lifts up a hand silencing me.

"Silence, child." He commands and stares at Toothless for a long moment before moving forward slowly, "Do I know you?" He asks softly moving towards me long auburn hair falling past his shoulders.

Toothless growls lowly and starts to back up as best he can, I moving with him. Nope. You know me from nowhere because I just met you less than ten minutes ago...in theory…

"Hiccup?" Tjor asks his eyes wide with surprise. My eyes echo him and I glance to the side for a moment. How does he know my name!? Tjor gives a large smile, "My son, you've come home."

000o000

(Astrid POV)

I urge Stormfly forward faster. She has to be swift, I don't know how much time we have before Hiccup isn't within finding distance. The other riders are out searching for the missing Haddock on other islands. I've taken the ones west of the edge.

We need to find Hiccup before it's too late.

My thoughts are a scattered mess and I completely and utterly miss the bola until it wraps around Stormfly's torso locking us in with it.

"Stormfly!" I yell in panic and struggle to grab my axe from the awkward position. The island is appearing rapidly and after a moment we crash into it. I'm thrown from her back and forward rolling my axe flying from my grip and landing several feet away.

Shouts draw me from my fuzzy vision and I look up seeing we crashed towards the center of a town, there's dozens of men moving forward towards my dragon and I can spot a black blob. A Night Fury.  
Wait.

There is only one Night Fury.

Toothless?

I get to my feet staggering slightly and hold my head slightly watching as a man and Hiccup move forward. My heart settles with relief. Hiccup's alive and fine. "I am Tjor of Activate, why do you describe the happy celebration of my son's return?" Tjor demands sending a pointed look at Hiccup.

My brain connects the dots instantly. Tjor thinks Hiccup is his son!? "I am here to take Hiccup home." I say through clenched teeth. Tjor moves forward and kicks me in the stomach. I fall back towards the ground and give a pained groan. "Liar! You wish only illwill upon us. My son is home and you shall die for your treacherous acts." Tjor says and draws his sword.

"Subdue her!"

The first man that rushes at me receives instinct. He grabs my arm and I swing my leg forward and kick him in the chest. He stumbles back and I turn towards the others. Hiccup stands there looking at me. Why isn't he doing something?

The men move forward and being older, stronger, Viking men and armed I'm quickly in chains and kicked to the ground my neck bare. They're going to behead me. It can't end like this! Hiccup will help me he has to!

"Hiccup!" I exclaim and twist around looking back at him. Why is he doing nothing!? "Hiccup! Hiccup please!"

Tjor moves past me drawing his sword the end gleaming in the light. My eyes widen and terror sinks within me. He's going to kill me. Chop of my head as Hiccup stands to the side. Do I really mean that little to him? Some part of me argues that he doesn't share the same memories you do. But still, when he woke up and-ugh! It's all such a mess now!

Tjor smiles his lips twitching on a smirk, "Hiccup, my child," he says and holds out the weapon to him. Hiccup's green eyes widen about as large as mine do.

Distantly I can still hear the dragons struggling in the background but my hearing has faded as my eyes focus on one thing. Don't take the weapon, don't take the weapon, do not take the weapon!

"Prove you are a Activate. Take this sword and kill the girl who dares attack our island." Tjor says and holds out the weapon towards Hiccup. The Haddock's face closes over with one expression that settles the sinking in my stomach.

He takes the weapon from Tjor with both hands his fingers curling around the black leather wrapped around the hilt. Tjor's eyes widen with small gleam as Hiccup turns to me his hands shaking slightly. Tears slip down my cheeks and I don't even try to hide it tossing my bangs in front of my eyes.

I close my eyes tightly a few tears slipping through and turn looking down at the ground.

So this is how it ends.

This has become my fate. To die at the hands of the man I love.

The chains are tight around my wrists and I spare a half glance towards Hiccup wishing I hadn't. His eyes are cold and the weapon is raised towards the air. I'm sorry Hiccup, wherever you are in the memoryless head of yours, I'm sorry. The metal makes a heavy _shing_ as it breaks through the air heading towards my neck.

(Hiccup POV)

The weapon glides through the air towards Astrid's neck in what feels like slow motion for me. I try to keep my hands steady despite the sinking feeling in my stomach, something just feels off, no matter how much I try to shake it away. Her head turns slightly bangs covering her left eye but the deep blue of her right glossed with tears makes brief contact with me sending a flood of memories through my head.

 _"WHAT! Late for what exactly?"_

 _"You must feel terrible. You've lost everything, your father, your tribe, your best friend."_

 _"That's for the lies, and that's for everything else."_

 _"That's for scaring me."_

 _"I couldn't imagine a world without you in it either."_

 _"That's for kidnapping me. And that's for...everything else."_

 _"I know what you did." "Yeah, I lost, as usual." "No, you threw the race." "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Astrid. Snotlout was just the better Viking today." "No, Hiccup. No one was a better Viking that you today."_

 _"Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons but you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you."_

 _"Hiccup? What are..you...doing...here?" "Stormfly seemed kind of worried so I…"_

 _"If you say Dragon fly two I am locking you up."_

 _"Hiccup! Yes finally! Thank Thor you're all right!"_

 _"Astrid! Astrid! ASTRID!"_

 _"You need to stay with us. I can't imagine a world without you in it."_

Imagine a world without you in it…imagine a world without you in it, imagine a world without you in it….

The sword halts less than half an inch from her neck as I stare in horror at the weapon. What am I doing!? Astrid's posture is rigid in defeat and I hold the weapon for another moment or so.

No.

No.

No.

I can't believe I…

I am not son of Tjor, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, heir of Berk. I twist the weapon around and Tjor ducks it in surprise. Rage floods through me. How _could_ he!? Does he know who I am and took advantage of it!?

"You ignoramus, imbecilic, injudicious-" I'm cut off from my rant as Tjor brings his foot up and kicks me in the stomach. The weapon is thrown from my grip landing with a clatter as I skid across the ground next to Astrid.

Her eyes snap open at the sound as she stares at me for a long moment relief flooding through her gaze. "Hi." I say with a tight smile before rolling awake from Tjor's sword as it slams down onto the ground the blade of the weapon shoving through the dirt until it's completely covered.

I scramble to my feet and back up several steps scanning around me for Toothless broken from my small trance. The memories I've gained are getting stronger and I force the line to repeat in my head, I couldn't imagine a world without you in it.

Tjor's eyes are narrowed angrily, "I thought you agreed you were a Activate." He says and I duck a swing from his blade handled with ease where as I could hardly hold it steady.

Toothless's roar of panic answers my silent question of if he's behind me. I spare a glance back and see him fighting against about a dozen Activates, the struggles becoming more intense as we lock gazes. Alright just have to free Astrid's Nadder, Astrid and Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Astrid warns and a startled yelp escapes my lip as I jump backwards to avoid the stab that would have shoved through my chest the end of the sword still presses against my shirt.

A half laugh escapes my lips slightly as Tjor holds the weapon both of us full aware if I make a sudden move he'll plunge through my chest and that really won't help Astrid, her dragon or Toothless. Tjor clicks his tongue, "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Let us go free?" I ask and Tjor laughs.

"Ah, Hiccup, lovely sense of humor I'll give you that."

"I wasn't joking."

Tjor shoves the weapon forward slightly and I flinch as the tip breaks my skin. My mind races for any way to get out of this situation. None jumps out screaming, Me! Me! Me!

"Enjoy Valhalla." Tjor says and lifts his sword up swinging it towards me. Time slows and I can't move, can't breathe. There is literally no way out of this.

A sudden loud war cry breaks through the air snapping me back into the present and Astrid leaps forward looking enraged. She tackles Tjor to the ground the shackles still on her wrists, even looking slightly graceful as she and the man fall towards the ground. The weapon flies from his grip landing upright a few feet away.

The Activates, seeing this as a command for battle rush forward pulling out weapons I didn't know they had on their person. This just keeps getting better and better. I race towards Tjors weapon trying to reach it to defend myself and Astrid before a Activate tackles me to the ground shoving his knee onto my back.

My breath escapes me and I lift up my head struggling underneath the man's grasp. He shoves a knife against my throat, "Unless ya' want your head removed remain still." He says and I freeze inwardly muttering every curse I can think of.

An outraged roar breaks through the air and I lift my gaze up wishing I could duck before Toothless leaps onto my captor the two rolling several times. I grab the knife and scramble to my feet racing towards Toothless as he smacks several dozen men away with his tail and headbutting them. His eyes are such thin slits it scares me slightly. Astrid gives a cry of pain and I jerk my head in her direction watching as Tjor shoves down harder on her chest.

I race towards Toothless and he halts his mass tackle-everyone-in-sight to let me swing onto his back and click my prosthetic into place. Reading my thoughts, Toothless leaps towards Astrid and hisses as he lands a few feet from her. Tjor looks up at me no weapon in hand but he shoves a little harder down on Astrid's ribs any more pressure and they're bound to snap…

Astrid looks back at me for a moment eyes widen with pain, "Plasma blast, bud." I command and Toothless builds up a weak blast hitting Tjor square in the chest. He flies backwards and I grab Astrid's arm pulling her onto the saddle as Toothless leaps forward towards the air Stormfly following.

Arrows fly towards us but Toothless loops several times the weapons missing us by several feet. We break over the forest away from Activation towards nowhere in particular. Stormfly sqwuaks as she flies into pace with us and Astrid looks back at me her eyes wide.

"I…" I trail off not sure what to say. What do you say? Hey, sorry for almost killing you, didn't realize it was _you_. I'm sure that will go over well.

Astrid's arm smacks into my shoulder aggressively and I jerk slightly my hand flying to cover the spot. "What!?" I exclaim in frustration as the chains around her wrists jingle slightly her eyes narrowed angrily twisted around in the saddle looking back at me.

"That's for almost killing me." She says her tone hard. She leans forward pressing our lips together and my eyes widen with surprise slightly before she pulls back gazing at me. My spine goes rigid in bliss for a moment. "And that's for not doing it."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
